eberronfandomcom-20200222-history
The Chamber
The Chamber ("Calemaryx" in draconic) is a loose alliance of dragons, no more than a hundred, that secretly attempt to manipulate events on Khorvaire. History The Chamber was founded less than four-thousand years ago as a response to the rise in dragonmarks across the common races of Khorvaire and the islands of Aerenal. Young dragons of all colors made an impassioned argument before the Conclave of Argonnessen to protect the dragonmarked, and to do their best to monitor and use them to serve the Draconic Prophecy. The Chamber operates in contrast to the prevailing attitude of most dragons on Argonnessen, who are mostly obsessed with the Draconic Prophecy and not disrupting it. The Chamber, while prone to taking an active hand in the affairs of Eberron, is not a body that works directly. Indeed, very few beings know of its existence. Instead, the dragons of the Chamber operate through proxies in order to keep their involvement secret. But occasionally some of the dragons in the organization do take a direct approach and disguise themselves as one of the lesser races and offer their help as advisors to royalty or watching silently while manipulating from behind the scenes. The dragons of the Chamber were involved in tipping off the Conclave of Argonnessen of the activities of Minara Vol and the draconic rogue known as The Emerald Claw, which led to the ultimate extinction of House Vol. Rogue elements of the Chamber may even be operating with Erandis Vol to restore her Mark of Death. Organization The Chamber is a comparatively young organization by draconic standards, with most of its members no older than mature adults (600 years). Some older members of the organization, such as the dragons present at its founding, guide the organization from The Tapestry in Argonnessen. A member of the Chamber is known as a Chamber observer. There are two main paths for the dragons of the organization: Shapers who attempt to actively guide the dragonmarked to fulfill conditions of the Draconic Prophecy, and Preservers who are content to sit passively let the branch of the Draconic Prophecy take its course. The Chamber makes use of shared cover identities to monitor and influence events in Khorvaire to their own ends. They have infiltrated many established organizations in Khorvaire. They closely monitor the Church of the Silver Flame and have infiltrated the organization. Other organizations they have compromised include the King's Dark Lanterns, the Royal Eyes of Aundair, House Phiarlan, and House Tharashk among others. They maintain mortal agents within the Seren Tribes, among others. The Chamber observers are opposed to manipulation of the Draconic Prophecy in order to honor Ourelonastrix and Hezcalipa's discovery during the Age of Demons. To this end they oppose organizations that seek to understand the Draconic Prophecy including the Undying Court of Aerenal, the Twelve, and finally the Lords of Dust. They also are opposed by the Mosaic Committee of the Arcane Congress, who seek to destroy pieces of the Draconic Prophecy to avoid catastrophe on a scale unseen. One of their fiercest opponents of late has been the forces of Bel Shalor, the Shadow in the Flame. Since his binding in 298 YK by Tira Miron, the Overlord has attempted to turn the Draconic Prophecy against the dragons. They often face-off against his prakhutu on the Bleak Council and chief servant, Durastoran the Wyrmbreaker. Additionally, Chamber observers and their agents sometimes work in opposition to one another based on their favored outcome for the specific branch of the Draconic Prophecy. Bases of Operations The Chamber is based out of Vorel'aurex in the Tapestry of Argonnessen. Beyond that they are decentralized and draconic agents run their own operations. The Chamber maintains safe-houses across the cities of Khorvaire and even in Stormreach in Xen'drik. Notable Members The Chamber is a loose alliance of dragons of all colors that share resources and aliases. Several members are notable. The Warders of Io'lokar in The Vast are critical supporters of the Chamber's continued existence. * Sentinel Marshal Sorgan d’Deneith is a cover shared between six dragons belonging to the Chamber. * Coralonyn is a great wyrm gold dragon of over 1,400 years who is said to have served alongside Galifar I at the founding of the Kingdom of Galifar. * Azalakardon was a blue dragon prophet of the Draconic Prophecy who grew increasingly reclusive after some great discovery before vanishing along with his Crystal Library. * The Memory of the Prophecy was once a a red dragon named Iluvira. She was a member of the Chamber some six-hundred years ago. After being sent mysterious tablets containing undiscovered mysteries of the Draconic Prophecy she was murdered, and now haunts The Vast as a ghostly dragon, seeking out the worthy to return the tablets to her so she may rest. * A Chamber observer sits on the Arcane Congress of Aundair, and monitors the nation for Lords of Dust activities. * An unknown member of the Chamber sits on the Platinum Concord of The Aurum, and works to gain access to the secretive Shadow Cabinet. * Haze-of-Death is a white dragon and former Chamber agent who was once active in Cyre that now haunts an area of The Mournland around the Glowing Chasm after falling prey to the Day of Mourning. His true name may be Kazdurakashtan. * Veln is a doppelganger from Aundair and agent of a Chamber observer in Khorvaire. * Yllosavax is a silver dragon Chamber observer focused on the advancement of arcane research on Khorvaire as it relates to the Draconic Prophecy. References Chamber, The Chamber, The Chamber, The Category:Argonnessen Category:Conspiracies of Eberron Category:The Draconic Prophecy